Love&Secrets PLL fanfic Ezria
by alwaysdreamingbig
Summary: Just trying out something with Aria and Ezra and their story. Just suddenly got this inspiration, we'll see does it continue.
1. Chapter 1

Aria closed her eyes and went through the events of the night. She couldn't believe it had all happened to her. It was something so special, so magnificent, and so unbelievable. Ezra Fitz, her teacher. Ezra Fitz, the most gorgeous and kind man in the world loved her. And she loved him. This kind of love, passionate and forbidden, was something she had only read about. Ezra was older than her but that wasn't even the major issue. The fact that Ezra was her teacher made everything so much more difficult. And the fact that there was someone stalking the every move of Aria and her friends made her love affair with Ezra even more fragile. And more exciting.

Ezra was everything Aria looked for in a guy. Kind, handsome, artistic. Ezra was like a Jane Austen or Bronte hero transported with a time machine to the 21st century. He was a gentleman. And since Aria had always felt mentally older than she physically was, the intelligent company of Ezra was just what she wanted. She admitted that when she first met him, she was totally smitten with his looks, but as soon as they started talking, she found so many similarities in their interests that the age difference felt like un-noticed. But as soon as she walked to her English classroom and saw Ezra there, in front of the board, she knew that if there was to be a relationship between them, it would not be easy.

Now, lying on her bed, Aria went through the events that had led to Ezra telling her that he loves her. He prepared her a romantic dinner in his apartment, the place that was now so dear not only to him, but also to her. They had talked about books, movies and poetry. Ezra had complimented her looks shyly. Aria loved how unsure and shy Ezra was around her. She also felt nervous once in a while, especially when talking about things Aria knew Ezra had more experience about. When compared to Ezra, Aria was still very inexperienced both mentally and physically. But still it seemed that most of the time, Ezra was the more nervous one. Aria liked to flirt with him, to make him blush. But she also liked how the compliments of Ezra made her feel like princess, like she really was special. What she did not like was the fact that she was not able to share any of this with her friends. The relationship with Ezra was too important to her. She did not want to trust the information about that relationship to anyone… But there was someone who knew everything, someone who was about to make everything so much more difficult.

As Aria was leaving Ezra's after the wonderful dinner, Ezra took her hand into his and she was about to open the door. Ezra took Aria into his arms and kissed her forehead gently. Ezra felt really insecure about the physical contact with Aria especially since he had no idea what kind of experience Aria had about it. Aria locked eyes with Ezra thus giving him the permission to go on. Ezra took Aria's face into her hands and kissed her lips first softly, then with more passion. When kissing Aria, Ezra felt so right, so lucky. He was kissing in his eyes the most beautiful girl in the world and this girl was kissing him back. Just as the kiss was getting more and more passionate, Aria moved back and was blushing.

"I really have to go now, I have been away for too long already!" Aria said, caressing Ezra's cheek with her palm.

Ezra moved closer to Aria, looked into her eyes, and for the first time in his life said those three magic words actually meaning them with this whole heart.

"Aria, I love you." Ezra said, looking passionately into Aria's eyes. Aria was startled but soon she smiled and said that she loved Ezra too. And she really meant it, for the first time in her life.

Aria kept smiling while lying in her bed. She still felt Ezra's lips on her own lips. She wanted to see him again, wanted to kiss him again, wanted to share all her secrets with him. But there was one secret she couldn't share with him. A secret that had been a part of her life for a long time now. And just as Aria was thinking of how happy she was that this secret, A, had not bothered her for a while, she heard her phone beep.


	2. Chapter 2

Aria closed her eyes and breathed heavily. Once, the simple beep of her phone was something she anticipated; a message from her friends asking her to hang out or a message sharing a juicy gossip about someone or something. But now that beep always made Aria's heart skip a beat… and not in a good way.

Aria sat up and took the phone from her purse. Her heart beating fast, she pushed the light on to the phone. Message from a locked number. Right away Aria realized that can only mean a one thing. "You kiss, I tell. –A". Aria knew this was coming, she knew that 'A' already knows about Ezra, but she did not want to acknowledge it. Not until now.

"Guys, I need to tell you something.", Aria said as she met her friends Spencer, Hannah and Emily at the Rosewood High library. The library had become a hang out point for them, a place where they were able to be un-noticed, especially before the first period class. Spencer handed Aria one of the to-go coffee cups she was holding and told Aria to go on. "So, don't freak out. This has been going on for a while now, but I did not want to tell you guys before I knew that it is actually the real deal. The only ones who know are me, him, and unfortunately A", Aria said, looking at the girls seriously. "Oh my god, you are pregnant", Hannah said, a bit too loudly because the librarian looked sternly at the girls and shushed. "Hannah, god no. But this has something to do with a guy though. I am in love", Aria said and blushed a bit. She had no idea how to lead the girls to the point in which she would reveal that it was , Ezra, their English teacher she was in love with. And that he was in love with her.

Since the day Mr. Fitz started at Rosewood High, girls had been drooling over him; those eyes and the slightly girly brown hair made the girls crazy. Suddenly girls who only read Cosmopolitan before were into classics and poetry; and of course in their eyes Mr. Fitz was the perfect person to discuss those books with. The first day of the new school year, in the first English class, both Spencer and Hannah had admitted that Mr. Fitz truly was nice to look at. Aria just nodded and stayed silent; already at that point she had shared something with Ezra which probably would not make him the teacher of the year if people were to know.

"Well, what is so bad about that?", Emily said, "Isn't that a good thing?". Aria took a sip from her coffee and placed it down on a table next to her. "The thing is, I am in love with someone I probably should not be in love with". "Oh my god, you are in love with like a prisoner or something", Hannah said, her mouth hanging open.

"Oh Hannah, just stay quiet", Spencer said and told Aria to continue. She was intrigued and wanted to know more. There had to be something in this because A had acknowledged it. "I am in love with Mr. Fitz", Aria said. Spencer, Emily and Hannah all became silent. And then Hannah and Emily started to laugh. Spencer looked at Aria, waiting for her to declare it as a joke. But Aria just kept looking at Hannah and Emily, understanding why they were laughing. Probably every other girl in Rosewood High was in love with Ezra. But Ezra was only in love with her.

"You cannot be serious", Hannah said and leaned on Emily, who was still laughing. Spencer had remained quiet the whole time, and Aria saw from the way she was looking at her that she understood that this love for Mr. Fitz was not just a one-sided thing.

"I met him before the school started; we made out and saw a couple of times. I knew that he was older than me, and worked as a teacher, but I had no idea that he would be teaching us here. Neither did he." Aria saw that Spencer was tracking her brain, trying to come out with questions. "So, does Ezra know about A? And what does A exactly know about Ezra? ", Spencer asked and shushed at Hannah and Emily.

"Ezra knows nothing about A", Aria said and looked at the girls, "but A knows everything about Ezra".


	3. Chapter 3

"Ms. Montgomery, maybe you would like to summarize the plot of Austen's Pride and Prejudice for us", Mr. Fitz said. He was looking at Aria, trying to keep the emotions out. Aria was zoning out, her mind was completely out of the classroom discussion. Ezra's voice and stern look put her back to the classroom. He looked worried. He looked like he would sell his kidney just to be able to walk over to Aria and embrace her, there in front for everyone, in front of the other students. But he has a reputation to hold on to. "Aria, please, concentrate", he said, hoping that Aria would sense that he hated to act like this around her.

"Yes, sure, I am sorry. Well, if put really simply, Pride and Prejudice is about Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy. Elizabeth dislikes Darcy, but eventually falls in love with him. It's about how people might not always be what they seem and that the first impressions might be false", Aria said and started to think about the words she just spoke. If Ezra knew about everything that had happened, about Allison, about Jenna, he would probably see Aria in a whole new light. In a light that would probably make him think about his love for her. More than anything, Aria wanted to be honest with Ezra. For the first time when she actually felt that she has found a guy she can trust, she cannot trust anyone, not even herself. She knew that A is lurking around every corner. It was almost like A was in her head, reading her thoughts and knowing about all the actions and decisions she was going to make.

As the class ended, Aria tried to pack her books as slowly as possible. She wanted to stay alone with Ezra. She knew that touching him, kissing him, inside the school was off-limits. But just seeing him smile at her, the way that he always smiled when he looked at her, his eyes sparkling, meant so much to Aria. "Aria, is everything all right", Ezra asked as he saw the last student leaving the room. "Yeah, everything is fine Mr. Fitz", Aria said and smiled for Ezra. Ezra smiled back, but there was still worry on his face. He felt that he really needed to talk to Aria. But he knew that now is not the time and place for that. Aria turned around and started to walk towards the door. Suddenly she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. Her heart beating, she took the phone out, but sighed heavily when she noticed that the message was from Ezra.

"Pizza or Chinese? Come over to my place at 6. "

Aria turned around, gave a last final smile to Ezra and walked out of the classroom. Maybe everything would be fine. Maybe if Aria kept quiet with Ezra, A would not care about it. Maybe A would let this pass. Aria started to walk towards her locker and saw Emily, Hannah and Spencer already standing there. They all looked concerned, worried. Right away, Aria knew A had something to do with this worry on their faces. But what Aria did not know was the fact that they were not worried for themselves. They were worried for her.

"Aria, you have to see this", Spencer said and gave her phone to Aria.

"Have you heard that Mr. Fitz is giving extra credit hours outside the office time? Sign up for Aria Montgomery."

"Aria, the whole student body got this message", Hannah said.


End file.
